Kiss The Girl
by camilapia
Summary: Starco one shot. Star and Marco are spending the evening together watching movies. But can an experiment change the way these two besties feel for each other? Spin-off from my story "Marco Diaz Vs The Falls". Cover image taken from Tumblr.
**Kiss the girl**

 **Starco one-shot**

* * *

Everything started one typical night. Two besties sat on a sofa, watching a movie marathon. For avoiding any kind of argument, Star picked three movies and Marco picked other three movies, so both of them would watch the films that they both wanted. The blonde girl chose two comical and romantic films and for the last one, she only decided to watch one of her Disney's favorites: The Little Mermaid. Quite different from his best friend, The Diaz kid chose two actions films, followed by Kung Fu Panda, which he mainly picked up only to keep up with Star's choice of watching an animated film for finishing their Saturday activity.

There was no problem for the 15 years-old teen at picking the movies, and the Marco's idea to keep everything in a win-win situation was great. But, which movie should they watch first? Well, that came to a discussion, which was cut by a round of rock, paper, and scissors. Surprisingly for everyone and despite of his lack of luck, Marco won. So, his movies went first. That was when Star protested, and they decided to watch one and one. Still, Marco's movies were always first.

The evening passed rather fast and in a pleasant way. Just them, with a bowl full of nachos and another one full of popcorns in one side. Both of them laughing and enjoying the movies, making comments and, sometimes, even parodying them. Even if their choices at movies were different, they even adored each other's choice. Star adored the actions movies; it was indeed awesome to see some really cool fighting once in a while! And Marco started to enjoy those corny movies that between jokes and some clichés always led to a "happy ending". Everything was ok, theorically normal, until Star's last movie ended.

As soon as "The Little Mermaid" finished, Star stared at the TV's screen, with a lost look.

-Well, that was fun...-commented Marco stretching his muscles that had been sat for too long.-Eh, Star?-

-Uh? Oh, yeah... great movie choices, by the way-

-Yours weren't bad either; Star-he complimented her with a sincere smile, but she seemed a little bit off.-Is everything ok?-

-Uh? Yeah... I was just thinking...-

-Oh, I bet this would be a good one-commented the boy sarcastic with a smirk, without even imagining what was going to happen next

-Well, you know, in this kind of movies there's always this "kiss in the lips" thing-

"Kiss in the lips", for some reason, those words coming out of his best friend's lips made him blush, making him look away for a while until his mind came back to its right place.-Uh, yeah...-he said trying not to sound awkward, thing he failed, of course.-S-so?-

-I was just wondering... I mean, they really make a big deal about it, as if it's supposed to be something extremely unique and special, reserved only for your true love-she explained

Marco rolled his eyes, he suddenly imagined where this conversation was going.-And you've already had your first kiss, haven't you?-he sat beside her again.-Was it with Tom?-he questioned, sounding a bit annoyed.-Look, the first kiss is only special in Disney movies... it doesn't mean that it has to be reserved only for your "true love". In fact, here in Earth people don't pay attention to the "kiss in the lips" thing-

-Don't they?-

-Nah, I bet that almost everybody in our classroom have already kissed someone-

Instead of the expected reaction, after saying that, Star only frowned and looked away. This made him wonder what was really going on.-It means nothing, Star... really, you're not "bonded" to him or anything like that...-

-I haven't kissed Tom-

That conformation made Marco feels a bit happy, he didn't know why... maybe because he didn't want to believe that his best friend had kissed that horrible demon from the underworld... or perhaps because he didn't want to believe that _Star_ had kissed that guy. But wait, if she hadn't kissed Tom, then who...

-I've never had my first kiss, Marco-Star continued

This time, he got surprised.-Wait, you... haven't... whaaaa?-

-Ugh, is it really that bad?-the princess wondered out loud

-No! I mean, it's not bad! It's not bad at all in fact!-he exclaimed happier than what he expected

-Then, why did you sound so surprised?-

-I...I... don't know... I guess... you are...-Marco's voice was slowly wearing off. He was unable to say the truth

-I'm what?-

-You are... amazing. I supposed someone should've already kissed you because, I mean, who wouldn't if they had the chance?-

Wait a second, had he just said what he clearly said?

A shiver went through his back, especially when Star turned to face him with a bright smile, said a big, loud and cute: "aw, thank you, Marco!" and hugged him tightly.

-So, how does it feel?-she asked with a smile stopping their hug

-How does it feel what?-

The princess giggled.-Kissing someone, silly! How is it like?-

-Uh... I don't know... To be honest, I've never really kissed someone either-he confessed rubbing his back

That was a turn-up for the books for the young teen, who suddenly decided to look at the television's screen again. Every love story ended with a kiss... with that perfect kiss the main characters had been waiting for the whole two hours that the movie lasted. But what if it wasn't the way they all said? What if when the time comes, Star wasn't ready and she'd mess everything up?

But the blonde girl wasn't the patient kind. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now... but how? Marco hadn't kissed anyone yet! How come would she ever know it if...?

That was when the idea popped inside her head.-We can kiss-she said careless of what that really implied

Marco was completely lost in thoughts when suddenly he heard his best friend saying "we can kiss". He felt like everything around him stopped. Every single thought, every single breathe... everything but his heartbeat, which was now beating as fast as it could, everything stopped. The world was frozen for a moment, for that second when the possibility of kissing Star suddenly came into his way. He had always imagined his first kiss with Jackie Lynn Thomas, obviously. That girl who was pretty and nice... and cool? Well, she was his... crush, right? But kissing Star meant something completely different. It was putting his friendship into a risk. He couldn't risk himself... he couldn't fall for his best friend, could he?

Star stared at Marco's reaction. He seemed even more shocked and speechless than when he met Jackie at school every day. Was he... scared of kissing her? Or was he scared of saying no to her? Sure, it had to be the last one. Marco obviously didn't want to kiss her. But... did she? Did she want to kiss him? No... Maybe... perhaps... there was a big possibility...

-It will be like an experiment... just to see if what they say it's true. We're friends, I mean, what's better than trying with someone who would be honest with you?-she continued, sadness filled in her tone of voice.-You don't have to kiss me if you don't want...-she looked down.-Sorry for asking it... I knew it was silly-she laughed awkwardly.-I... I'll go to my room now...-she stood up quickly, but for the Latino boy everything was in slow motion

He didn't even know how. Or where he used to keep that courage and confidence that suddenly came over him.

-Wait, Star!-he grabbed her hand, stopping her.-I'm in-

But he knew in that moment something. As a matter of fact, he realized something.

-Really?-she asked with a smile

-S-sure...-the teen kept on, even when the confidence left him.-After all; it'll be like some kind of "experiment", right?-

He realized that he _wanted_ to kiss the girl.

The princess nodded with a giggle as she made a step closer to him. Everything from that moment seemed so easier, and at the same time so hard. It was time. With everything said, they'd only have to kiss. It was the moment, no time would be better.

Marco swallowed hard. He couldn't stop now; there was no way out, no hiding. It was a kiss... only a kiss... a kiss that could ruin everything... a kiss that could be a mess... he'd never kissed anyone, what if the kiss was horrible? What if he messes everything up? The safe kid was proving again that he wasn't a "wild man". A wild man would have kissed her long time ago... but he was too shy... it was even a bit sad how afraid he really felt.

He made a step closer to her, lifting his hand to reach her cheek. Star didn't say anything; she just stared at his actions. She had no idea if that was the way she was supposed to feel... but she didn't care. Suddenly, her confidence left her body. The princess felt dizzy, and even a bit hypnotized by her so called "best friend". "Please kiss me, kiss me, kiss me..." those were her only thoughts, as she realized that she _wanted_ to kiss the boy.

They stared at each other's eyes for a short moment, though it felt like an eternity, before they both, almost synched, leaned in, meeting each other's lips.

Every love story ended with a kiss. But this wasn't the case. Maybe, in just this case, their _official_ love story started with a kiss. It was magical, perfect, just... right. Without even knowing how to do it, they had shared the most amazing kiss ever. But then, the obvious question came up: why?

They pulled apart, staring at each other as the question started to full their minds: WHY? Why was it so perfect? Wasn't it supposed to be a disaster?! Wasn't it supposed to be an experiment?! And the biggest question of all was: did the other feel the same?

After some seconds of awkward silence, they decided to break it.-So...-they said at the first time

-Uh, please, you first-they said again at unison

-Ugh... stop that!-they exclaimed still synched before starting laughing their heads off

-Seems like you've got fun-commented Marco's parents opening the front door

-Mom? Dad? I... I thought you were staying out all the weekend out!-exclaimed Marco quite rudely while he was blushing wildly

-Yeah, we were... but there were some problems with the hotel-explained Mrs. Diaz as she helped her husband with the trunks.-Why? Are we interrupting something?-she teased while the both teens blushed again

-What?! Of course not!-they denied, speaking together again

Marco's parents stared at them confused. Obviously, the "besties" forgot that Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had never seen them speaking at unison before. Oh, man, they really should get used to it.

-I... It's late!-reposed Star suddenly.-And I'm _so_ tired-she faked a yawn.-I'd better... go to bed, good night, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!-she exclaimed cheerfully, as always.-Good night, wild man...-she said, not cheerfully, not sadly or angrily... it was a tone of voice that Marco had only heard once coming out from her, in the blood moon ball. It was a flirting tone. Star Butterfly, the most amazing girl in the whole Universe had just kissed him and flirted with him.

When that came to a realization, he smirked.-Good night, princess-

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **This is actually a kind of spin-off of my other story "Marco Diaz vs The falls" (a crossover between SVTFOE and Gravity Falls). It is how Marco and Star had their first kiss according to it. So, if you want you can check it out :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
